Gone From You
by Sydpanball22
Summary: Set after Season 1... How max and Logan's meeting after AJBAC shuld have been *new ending now up*
1. She's There, I know it,

DIsclaimer: Mr. Boat and Chick Igloo owns it! not me! no! stop the finger pointing!!!! i demand you give me money for reading this! ha! wouldnt that be great?

A/N: This is my second fanfic...I am sort of wary on whether or not to post the rest of this story...PLEASE R&R!!!! ehhh....its really stupid and gets kinds of boring in the start but please bear with me here!....oh yea....its super duper cheezy.....but i mean the best moments are cheezy right? yea.....the whole thing has this sort of Jane Eyre vibe to it

Chapter One - Logan's POV

I know she's not dead. I feel it in my heart. When she was with me i felt so complete, so whole. But when i heard that shot, I felt it rip through my heart. I could feel flesh tearing and everything hurt. I felt her pain divided by two. Now I feel her pain too. She's tied somewhere. I can feel her breathing, I can feel her fighting them, i can even feel her hurt. But the thing is, I can't feel her heart. I don't hear it's melody in my ear, I don't feel it beating in my heart. She's alive. I know it. She has to be. But will she be the same?

Bling tries to tell me that I'm wrong. That i need to get over it, get over her. But I can't. It's been 1 year and I still feel her love. I feel apart of me that hasn't died yet. I've been walking with out the "exo" for a while now. I only do it for her, hoping some day she'll know that if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have the will to do so. 

I sleep a lot now. It seems it's the only time that I can see her now. I used to be able to close my eyes and feel her next to me. I could smell her, hear her voice, and see her beautiful eyes staring at me. Now it doesn't come as easily and in dreams is the only time when once again we are together. It's the time when i can hold her in my arms and tell her how much I love her. 

"Yo! Log-boy! where you at?" Cindy's scream on the other side of my door knocks me out of my reverie as I walk to the door and open it for her. I see her more and more since that night, the night that max got shot. 

"Hey," I greet her. Over time i have gotten happier and i don't sit and cry anymore. I still miss her but now, for everyone else i pretend I'm happy. I laugh and I smile. I even go out with them occasionally. 

"Just thought I oughta tell you that lata one a Original Cindy's friends is gonna come knock-knocking on your door. She's my friend and I thought you need some cheerin' up. You be actin' all happy-yappy but you can't fool OC. Original Cindy knows all, sees all, and hears all. You been lonely long enough. I know you missin' my boo but she's not comin' back" Original Cindy's voice softens as she finishes, she misses max too, she just wants her to come back. 

"And what will your friend be doing coming over here?" I ask slightly curious, I was planning to go to bed early tonight.

"She's gonna...ummm....don't you worry! You two will have fun. I promise." And with that she turns and walks away. I really think she's lost some of her spunk since I told her what happened to max. It seems as if her attitude has softened. 

Everyone was changed by max leaving, even Bling. He still tries to be the ultimate cheerleader but I can sense that he misses her too. The other day he came in to check up on me and found me sending out an Eyes Only broadcast. "All those that hand in this operation WILL go down. I will be relentless and I will persevere. I am Eyes Only. You cannot hide from me." I sent out messages like these when she first left, this is the first one i've sent in almost 2 months. He thought I was over her. As I turned all the equipment off I eyed Bling. He seems misty eyed, as if he was actually going to cry. 

"What?" I knew why he was sad. I was sad too.

"Nah, nothing man. It's just... You really need to get over her, man. You... you... you know she's gone. I know. Everyone knows. By you bringin' her back it just...reminds everyone. We all need to get over her man." Slowly he left. I haven't seen him since then and I'm glad. He's a great guy and one of my best friends but I hate to see him crying over Max too. It's just too much. Maybe I'll nap before Cindy's friend comes over.

End Note: Sydpanball: So Howd everyone like it so far? I think it gets WAY better from Max's point of view!!! I've written up to chapter 9 i think but i wanna wait for reviews to post ya know? 

My mom: sydney! go to sleep! look its already 3:30!

Sydney: kay... (mom leaves and closes door. Sydney turns screen back on and types again) sorry for the interuption...

Audience: Shut up! it was a sh*tty @ss story! 

Syd: Fudge monkey tards! sorry!


	2. In Dreams we Meet.

A/N: I need a Beta Reader...If anyone wants to do it for me email me....You'd get first dibs at reading anything i write....But this part was a little harder to write....one again we have the same "yeah right" -ness as Jane Eyre...

Chapter Two - Max's POV

I resisted everything, all for him. While out there, in the world, I almost forgot what it felt like to be just a number. I remember now. I no longer have a name, I'm not a person, I'm nothing but a number. They treat me exactly that way, too. It hurts to have everyone here not know that I am a human being, not just a soldier. 

__

Max is in Logan's apartment; she's finally made it. Slowly and cautiously she walks around, touching everything as if to see if it's real. She turns around to see Logan standing there smiling at her. 

"Hey" Logan mouths the word; she knows what it means. He walks toward her, not breaking their stare. When they're standing right in front of each other is when she breaks down. He's so close, she can't seem to resist and her arms are around him pulling him into the most meaningful embrace ever. He quickly holds her back. And the two are just content to be in the other's arms again. They look up at each other, after what feels like not long enough for Max, and slowly but gently lean in, preparing for the kiss.

"Up, now soldier!" Fuck! I was having such a great dream. I was with Logan again. I sleep more now, because every time I close my eyes I see his beautiful smile, and every time I feel myself dropping off to sleep I can feel his arms wrapped around me. It doesn't matter that I don't NEED to sleep it's that I want to. 

I stand up quickly at attention. And bark out, "Sir, yes sir! I'm sorry, sir! Sir, I beg for you to forgive me, sir!" I think I'll play the good little soldier only a little while longer. 

"And what are you sorry for soldier!!!!" He screams at me, spit flying from his mouth. I have to fight the urge to just knock him out. One quick punch, that's all it would take.

"Sir, I am sorry for sleeping, sir! I was being lazy and it will never happen again, sir!" God, I don't ever remembering having to say so many "sirs" as a kid. They have changed a lot.

"All right, soldier. It better not. Now let's go!" I quickly fall in line with the remaining x-5's. Brin is standing directly in front of me. Since I escaped as a kid my rank has fallen. I am no longer Second in commanding but a simple foot soldier. 

As I carry out each task and each course they set in front of me my mind wanders. I jump over every obstacle and I run through every course hoping that maybe Logan will be on there at the end. It's a bad thing to do because each time I finish it breaks my heart all over again to not have him there, but it's the only thing that stops me from just stopping and maybe shooting myself. I know I wasn't made to kill myself, that it was instilled upon me that suicide wasn't an option. But I also wasn't designed to fall in love. 

Suddenly I look around to see that I've jumped the fence. I turn around and see the obstacle course I was supposed to be running and I smiled at myself. But then I see the soldiers and they're all running toward me. As I begin to run the only thing I can think of is, "This time he will be at the end." 

I've been running for almost 2 days now. I haven't stopped for anything. I guess all that sleep I was getting stored all my energy. I'm not sure if I'm going the right way but I think I am. I feel him getting closer and closer with each step I take. 

Manticore made some major mistake. One: They trained me to be better than i was before. Making me stronger, faster, and more able than ever. Two: Telling me that, that meant I was better than the other X's 

I can't wait to feel him in my arms. To be able to look up into his eyes and feel his lips against mine. I yearn to hear his voice and smell him and to just be able to be near him. And so I keep running, as if this were one of my courses. Jump here, run till there, avoid people here. I ran for two days and become sure I lost all of them. I have never run that fast and that long in my entire life and I've been pushed pretty hard. 

I stop and take in my surroundings. To the left is a road and some trees and to the right is a town. I zoom into it and see a big green sign. It reads, "Welcome to the State of Washington." I breathe a sigh of relief; I'm almost there. I'm almost home.

End Note: well there it is....another shitty part of my story....please review! flame me if you want! i just wanna know that SOMEONE is reading this other than the people i make read it ( ha ha )..... so im a on my knees beggin! just review!!!! oh yea and he escape thing wasn't to good i know...in fact it was really stupid but i just wanted to get to the good part....


	3. and I hold her

A/N: Well everyone....ive decided this story sucks shit!!!!! im going to post up to chapter 6 (cause thats what ive written so far) and then thatll be the end of it...i dont want to write anymore cause its so sucky its beyond help....and well i figured i might as post it before i give up entirely...

Chapter Three - Logan's POV

I haven't slept in almost two days. I think it's because I know if I do she won't be there to meet me. The last time I slept I had the most wonderful dream, I had her there, in my arms. And I was so happy just to be near her. I actually felt her there and it was perfect bliss to be together again. I know she felt the same way too. I looked in her eyes and just as we were about to kiss she got this look in her eyes. I know it meant she had to leave. It wasn't unfamiliar to me anymore. It's the look she gave me reminding that it was just a dream and I wouldn't be able to hold her forever. Resigned, I turn my head to say goodbye but I find she's already gone. She just disappeared from my arms. 

I type away madly at my computer trying to drown away my loneliness but nothing seems to work. I want to have her be mine once again; maybe I will try to meet her again. My eyelids droop and my head slowly leans forward as I begin to fall asleep. 

__

Logan is standing in a room and all he sees is black. It's dark and he can't see a thing. "Max!" He yells out to the emptiness but doesn't get a response. Max is gone. She isn't there. He sits there crying for her, yelling for her to come save him from the dark. He says he's scared and doesn't want to be alone but nobody is coming. 

"Ring, ring!" I wake up with my head resting on the computer screen and I know she wasn't there to hold me in my dream. I quickly search my heart, I search my soul and I know she's still alive. She's still out there alive and breathing. "Ring, Ring!" Over the year I have picked up her heartbeat, it's not the same, but it's still with her. "Ring, ring!" Stupid phone. 

"You've reached who you called" my answering machine picks up and I hear Original Cindy's voice.

"Hey richie-rich. Sorry my girl flaked out on you, past two nights. She's comin' to your place tonight. No fail. I swear." I hear the click of her hanging up followed by a knocking on my door. I roll my eyes and prepare myself for one of Cindy's fast-talking friends.

I open the door to find a scantily dressed female at my door ready to pounce. Before I can say hello she is on me. Her hands are everywhere; she's kissing me everywhere. I respond like the typical guy and just kiss back. I have no idea what I'm doing and then suddenly we're up against the wall. I feel my hands wrapped in her hair and I quickly note the fact that it's not as soft as Max's.

Max. The name lights a bomb in my head and I know I have to stop. 

ENdnote: Predictable isnt it? yea....unoriginal.....redundant....boring...


	4. THat's when I know

A/N: well 2 chapters left and counting... this is when it gets really stupid....they go over the same things over and over.....ha ha i just love the answering machine message though ....

Chapter Four - Max's POV

I quickly made my way to Seattle and then to Foggle Towers. Logan, Logan, Logan. I chant the word as if it's some mantra. And it truly is. It's bliss on my lips, and music to my ears.

How should I make my entrance? Should I just knock? No, that would take too long. I want him with me now. I just want to be ale to be in his apartment, I want to see his eyes looking at me, TO see him typing at his computer, I want to see him. 

I've decided. I'm going to climb up the building and drop through the skylight. Ya know, for old time's sake. 

I begin the vertical climb and quickly check the way I look in the reflection of a window. I'm wearing my military issue camo pants, they're kind of baggy, and not my usual type but they'll do. I'm also wearing a tight little, army green tank top. It was my reward for completing a mission. They figured that if I was good they'd slowly give me little things to make me happy. Food, comfortable clothes. It pretty much stopped there but that doesn't matter now. I'm going to see him. Finally, after these long months my whole body yearns for him. 

I look down into his skylight and I feel my heart break. All my hopes and dreams are shattered in that one moment. He's leaning up against the wall and he has someone all over him. A woman. And he's kissing her back. I can't handle this. I have to go. I quickly jump off the roof hoping to make it to the neighboring building.

Logan's POV

I don't know what got into me but I responded to this woman for a brief moment. I feel something in me breaking and I push her away. "Who are you," I demand.

"Cindy sent me. Said you needed a little action. She didn't tell me you were some fag! I could sent one a my boys down here. Damn." I am slightly shocked at her response but for now I'll accept it. I quickly usher her out and as soon as the doors are closed I sit down on my couch and the tears come. I betrayed her, I know she couldn't possibly know what I just did but I do.

Max's POV

Just because he is everything to me that doesn't mean he feels the same. I didn't really expect him to wait for me did I? Well, I did. I feel this hurt in my chest and I don't know what it is or how to deal with it. 

What about the dreams? I ask myself. DREAMS, I answer my own question, not reality.

Tears are flowing down my cheeks and I don't know how to stop them. It just hurts. So much.

Logan's POV

As I calm down I pick up the phone and dial Cindy's number. I get the machine

"Hey! You've reached lesbo and hot chick! (In the background someone yells `hey!' we hear Max laughing) Just kidding! You know who you called and so leave us a message!" I am shocked to find out that Cindy hasn't changed that yet. God, I haven't actually heard her voice in so long. I remember why I called and start to yell only half-heartedly into the phone. Suddenly, someone picks up and begins to yell my name.

"Yo, yo, yo! Logan, Log-boy, Richie! Calm yourself! OK listen I'm sorry `bout the stripper whore. But we got more important business to handle first." She pauses waiting for my response. I'm no longer mad and am very somber after hearing Max's voice on the recording. 

"What do u want now, Cindy?" I feel like I want to just curl up in a chair and never wake up but I know sleeping will offer no respite but simply make it worse. 

"I saw Max." My heart jumps at Cindy's statement.

"What?!!? You saw her? Where? Cindy! Tell me!"

"I saw her," she continues. "I was walkin' home from Crash afta partyin' with some of the Jam Pony crew when she ran by. I swear , man! it was her! I yelled her name and she sorta paused and looked at me but she kept runnin'. My Boo... she's alive..." Cindy's voice trails off into some unknown area. The first thing I think of is that maybe she's being chased by Manticore. 

"Listen Cindy. You stay at home. I'll call you back. Bye." I don't wait for a response from her as i hang up. 

end note: DOn't be surprised if chapter 5 makes you wanna barf its so bad...


	5. She's Still alive

A/N: I know i know i know stupidness all over again! well this is the second to last chapter....but the story doesnt end at chapter 6....i just didnt write past chapter six.....i dunno....if you wanna review go right ahead but unless you really really flatter me and tell me how the hell im supposed to fix this shit for words story i wont be writing for a looooooonnnnnnnggggggggg time

Chapter Five - Third person

Logan paces his apartment walking through the hall his thoughts nothing but an incoherent mass of frenzy. "She's back? How.. How.. How?!?! She's dead! no, you knew it yourself Logan. She's alive. She always has been. Damn, she's here. In Seattle. Alive. Why hasn't she..." Just then Logan looks up into his skylight to see a light finger smudge. It looks as if someone was up there, and touched the window. Logan automatically curses himself when he finally puts it together. Max was on his roof, now she's not, he kissed another girl.

Logan's POV

I quickly run up the stairs onto the roof. I walk silently to where my sky light is and inspect the mark closer. I look at the gravel floor of the roof and notice several foot prints imbedded in them. I follow mine to the door i came from, then i eye the others. They're smaller, they're Max's. I trail them with my eyes when they get suddenly get deeper and end right next to the ledge as if she jumped off. 

Immediately I spot the dark, huddled figure on the opposite roof. I want to yell out to her but i know better. I watch her as she sits down on the opposite roof and gathers her knees up to her body. Her shoulders are shaking... as if... like she's...crying?

Max's POV

Logan never loved me. If he did he wouldn't have gotten over me so quick. Right? If it were the other way around i would have cried every night. As it is I dreamt of him every night, every waking moment. I dedicated myself to him and worked so hard for him, only him. And now... while he was... how could he?

I have no where to go. I can't go anywhere in this damn city. I cant just jump back and expect everything to be ok. Maybe I'll try California. Start over there. How could he do that? 

Zack was right. It's all phony. All trouble. I will start over. All over. No more phony sentimentality.

Logan's POV

I stare on and i see her body become rigid, a stone look ease into her face. She quickly stands up and sees me. Our eyes meet.

Max's POV

I became quickly determined and stood up. He was there. Just across from me. The second our eyes met i fell in love again. But just as fast my heart broke. 

Logan's POV

I see her eyes light up and then they quickly fill with hurt. I'm sorry, Max. I never meant to hurt you.

I don't know what to do. I don't know what i can do. We are stading here on roofs just across from each other. SHe has this look on her face and i can tell, even from this far away, she's fighting tears. So am I. 

Max's POV

What can i do? We've been standing, barely breathing for almost 15 minutes. I would say something but i'm choking on my hidden tears. I forgive you logan. 

"It's ok if you moved on. I didn't want you to cry for me anyway." I suddenly notice I wasn't just thinking the words but saying them. I meet his gaze and his blue eyes are an ocean of hurt and remorse. I might as well continue, "I was going to tell you I was alright. But now you've seen it for yourself. I'm going to California..." My voice gets softer but i know he heard what i said. I thought I was through with the course when i got to Seattle. I thought I finally jumped over the right wall. 

As i continue my thoughts about walls and courses and Logan. I hear his voice. "no..." It was barely a whisper and he thought I couldn't hear but my hearing has gotten better. I turn around and begin to walk away. 

A/N: In the words of my Ex-best friend (really not as bad as it sounds!) "THis story is a waste of my talent" pfft! i have talent!?!?!? thats a laugh! well keep reading if ya want too....


	6. She's still there

A/N: well here it is.....the last installment......if youve come this far please review....i know...theyll all be flames burning me to death but at the moment i really dont care.....errrr ummmm.....so heres chapter 6....thanks to my beta-ers that lasted for about a day.... i appreciate the effort.....and thanks fer smacking me back to reality....and making me reread my story........you were right laura.....totally stupid.....

Chapter Six - Logan's POV

California? There's a voice in my head screaming for me to make her stop, it's screaming for me to make her stay here. Doesn't she know that I love her? I look up to see here start to open the door leading to the stairs of the building directly across from me, the stairs leading to the end of my life as i know it. I watch as she disappears behind the black door. 

I get up to meet my fate of lonliness. TO meet another empty room, another empty house. 

I need air. I need Max. Maybe I'll go for a walk. Maybe I'll jump off a roof and just stop the pain. 

THird Person

Logan slowly begins to walk down the stairs. His eyes shine with unshed tears, his mouth drawn into a deep frown, his eyebrows knit together with hurt. He enters the lobby and walks slowly outside. 

Logan looks up to see rain beginning to fall. A perfect backdrop to the worst night of his life. 

Max's POV

He didn't even try to stop me. He just kind of looked at me and that was it. He really doesn't care. Why would he? I'm a monster. Just a soldier. Maybe I was better off in Manticore. I could be my true self there, just a number. I don't run down the stairs but i walk them at a normal pace. I wonder if he's still standing there. Or maybe he's already in his nice penthouse cuddling his nice girlfriend continuing his nice life. No room for a monster. 

"Don't cry max. You are a soldier. You are x5-452. No soldier will cry. No soldier will love. Soldier's dont get hurt." I begin to talk to myself as I exit the stairwell. " Soldier x5-452 will go to California and once she gets there she will either return to her home at Manticore or reside in the state." He didn't even care. He didn't say bye. he didn't try to stop me. Maybe right this moment he's laughing at me for even going back. I can just hear him. "Max! ha! what a joke! she thought i would wait for her? She's just a monster." I feel my heart falling to my feet as i walk out the door and onto the grim streets of Seattle. 

Once again I wage a war against my emotions trying to stop the tears. I love him so much, so much. Didn't he know that? Didn't he know that the only that kept me alive has been him? His smile, his eyes, his laugh, his voice, even his smell. He knows it. I know he does. 

"Maybe I should go in." I look up at the building that I hadn't noticed I stopped in front of. It's barely a whisper but I see as someone's head whips around to stare at me. Logan.

"Max." His voice seems so hurt, so lost. Oh god, what have i done? I blink back more tears as he steps closer to me. "Max, please come up. Please let me explain. Oh god.... Max." His eyes fill with tears and he gingerly wipes them away. I look at his extended hand, then the pleading look in his eyes. I brush past his hand and walk past him towards the elevator. It's not easy to put my Manticore mask back on. I want to run into his arms and stay there forever but i need to stay strong. He can't see how much he's killing me. HOw he ripped out my heart and threw it across the room.

Logan's POV

I watch her walk up to the elevators and push a button. She walks so strongly, her expression fixed into one of unreadable emotions. She acts like this hasn't phased her in the least. Maybe it hasn't. Maybe the tears i saw on the roof were imagined.

She turns to look at me, I'm still standing in the doorway of the building. "Are you coming or what?" Her voice is hard and cold but i can tell it's lying. I look into her eyes and they seem so hurt, so lost and confused. But behind all that I see her strongness still there. No matter what happens tonight she'll survive, maybe i wont.

THe elevator buzzes as it reaches the lobby and Max and I walk in. She pushes the button to the penthouse, to my penthouse. Slowly, the elevator inches it's way up.

Endnote: well this is it....its my final goodbye....who knows? maybe i will finish my story.....i doubt ill post it but oh well! thanks fer reading up ta there! i know how shitty it was and i give u props fer sticking with it this long....


	7. Even when she hurts me

Chapter Seven: Third person

The two slowly walked out of the elevator and Logan slipped the key into his lock. The elevator ride had been deadly, she stared ahead coldy, she decided that the elevator wall was the most interesting thing in the world and it needed her undivided attention. Inside of her though was a different story. She was screaming at herself for going up with him but another part of her was aching to be closer to him. _What am I talking about? I don't need this. I don't want this. The second he does his thing I'm out of there. _

Logan pushed his door open and closed it after she stepped in. She watched as he double-lock the door. _Maybe if she wants to run this will at least give me a few extra seconds_. "Listen Max, I'm sorry."

"It's OK, Logan. I didn't really expect some sort of welcome home party. Listen, I need to go see Cindy, I'm tired, I haven't eaten in days. So, I'm leaving. Goodbye Logan." Throughout her speech her voice remained even and uncaring, her eyes changed and Logan see the stone wall rising up behind them. Logan reached his hand out to touch her. 

"Max, please." Slowly he steps forward closing the space in between them and wraps his arms around her. _Oh god Logan. Don't do this. Don't make it harder to leave... This feels so right. _ Logan was surprised when she didn't push him away. He inhaled her scent. Even Manticore couldn't take away Max. He took both of her hands in his and squeezed gently. 

Suddenly she yanked her hands away from his and pushed her hands against his chest. "Max." Logan's voice was a plead, an apology, a question. It was all that she needed. Her eyes turned violent and her expression grim.

"What the hell?! Did you expect me to forgive you? Just like that? One 'Max, please' and it's all better? It doesn't work that way Logan! You can't just expect me to let go of everything." Her voice was accusing but Logan could see she was serious. "You hurt me Logan. I loved you! Yes, I loved you! everything I did, everything I've done, I did it for you! TO be here! but now, I see it. I was stupid." She turns and begins to walk away but he grabs her arm and pulls her back. "Don't fucking touch me." Her voice is throwing knives at him but he keeps a firm grip on her arm. Unexpectedly her arm snaps up and take hold of Logan's neck. She walks forward and bangs his back against the wall. He is slightly choking but scared more of her hate than dying. His feet are dangling a few inches above the ground and slowly he feels her grip on his throat tighten. "I said. Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." And then she drops him onto the floor in an unceremonious heap. Logan watches her head to the doorway and quickly recovers. 

"I love you too, Max." She pauses at the doorway as he continues. "That girl, she was nothing. Just a joke from Cindy. Even ask her" His voice is a little hoarse and it hurts when he breathes but she needs to know. Max turns around and stares at him. Her hand is still on the doorknob but she has stopped for the time being. That's all Logan asks for. "I missed you so much. I looked so hard for you. Every day, every moment, every breath i took i thought of you. I thought you were dead Max." He chokes up as he remembers that night. "Max, please. I know it's going to be hard but please, at least try to forgive me." Logan cautiously walks a few steps closer to her. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never try to, you know that. That girl, she meant nothing to me. I don't even know her name." Logan takes another few steps. "Max, please."

"Fuck Logan! we already went over that! 'max, please'! You sound like a fucking whiny bitch!" She steps determinedly forward and Logan is disappointed when it's not to hold him but push his shoulders. "do I look like I Fucking care about your goddamned sex life?!" She emphasizes her question by pushing him again. "You're an asshole, Logan! A fucking whiny, bitchy, asshole!" Her arms swings and Logan feels as her fist makes contact with his jaw. "Did that hurt? Oh! I'm so fucking sorry." Her tone is sarcastic and she throws another punch his way. He has nowhere to go, she's cornered his against the wall, all he can do is brace himself for the pain. "I hate you Logan Cale." This time she didn't finish her sentence with a shove or punch but it hurt Logan more than anything he's ever experienced. All he could do was choke back his tears as he watched her leave the room and shut the door behind her. 


	8. I'll Always be here

AN: Alright everyone! I'm not gettin' any reviews!!!!!!!!! I put up chapter 7 hoping to at least get 4.....i swear if i don't get at least 5 next time i wont finish this! Yea so anyways! THis was kind areally hard to write and i didnt and still kinda dont know how im supposed to finish this....any one have any ideas?

Chapter Eight - Max's POV

I see the hurt in him as I walk away but it's all that I can do. He can't know how badly he's hurt me. How much I want to die right now. I trust him on the fact that the woman was sent by OC but somehow it doesn't console me. It doesn't fix my broken heart. It hurt so much to see him kissing her, to think that he'd given up on and forgotten me. It just hurt so much I couldn't let it go so easily. I couldn't smile and say how I loved him after I felt the world dropped from under me. I need to recover.

I stop in front of the elevator doors and remember that I have no where to go. I was expecting to be able to just crash at Logan's but now that was impossible. I would go to Original Cindy's but she'd freak and I'd have to do a hell of a lot of explaining. I don't really feel up to it. Right now, I just want to curl up and cry until I sleep. Drown away my sadness as my tears flow out of me. 

I press the button to the elevator thinking of going to the Needle. "How are you going to get there smart one?" A voice screams at me in my head. I have no where to go. "No where." I whisper it to the lonely elevator in front of me. "Nowhere but here," I turn to face the door of his apartment. I consider sneaking back in but immediately dismiss it. 

The hallway is empty. I sit here curled into one of the dark corners, the farthest one there is, and I stare at Logan's door. The elevator has been gone for quite a while but I can still hear his breathing on the other side of the door, I can hear his occasional sob.

I sit here cold and shivering. I remember the look in his eyes as I hit him, the way he didn't even flinch as I raised my fist to him; I remember how sad he looked. I can't believe what I did to him. I hit him, I could have killed him, I felt the impact of my fist into his face and now, remembering, I flinch. I can imagine how he looks now. His face is probably swelling a little, there would probably be a cut just at the end of his eyebrow, and his left eye would be purple and greenish. There's tear marks along his cheeks, they run past a bruise, through his scruffy beard, and they probably stop with a little watermark on his shirt. 

This is my entire fault. Why did I freak out so bad? Why was I so mad? Why did I hurt him like that? I told him I hated him... Oh god, I could never hate him. He probably will never forgive me, he wont want to see my face ever again. It's ok, I'd understand.

I feel the tears run down my face and I let the come. My body rocks with sobs and I don't care. I sit here, in his hallway, in a dark corner, crying, I'm crying for him. I'm crying for all the hurt I've caused him and I'm crying for his killed love for me.

Logan's POV

It's only been one hour since she left. Only one hour ago I felt the heartbreak, an hour ago I watched my like walk out on me, I watched as everything I knew as love close my door. I would have run after her but tears stopped me. I stayed where I sat and cried. I'm still crying. 

I ignore the throbbing in my face; I let the blood from my small cut drip it's way down. It doesn't matter that by tomorrow morning my eye will be turned into a terrible swollen bruise, it doesn't matter that my whole body hurts from her beating. The only thing that matters is the sinking of my heart. I know she didn't mean it when she hit me, that hitting me was the only thing she knew how to do. But right now the physical pain isn't the worst of my injuries. 

Slowly I stand up. The apartment is lonely and it echoes my footsteps. I walk along my private corridor and contemplate how this will ever get better. I try not to cry as memories of her face pop into my mind. I close my eyes and I see her dark figure walking through the night. As the light snaps on in the bathroom I shield my eyes. I quickly open the medicine cabinet and grab the bottle of sleeping pills. I see the extra tryptophan there and think of Max. I walk down the hallway back to the kitchen; I used to eat here with Max. I open the fridge; it wouldn't be so full if Max were here. Everything I see, everything I do I think of her. I pull out the milk and pour myself a glass. I look at the white liquid in its cup and once again my mind and heart whisper, "Max." I down several pills and I walk to my room. As I lay down I know that she won't join me tonight, her eyes won't smile at me as I dream. 

Max's POV

I'm tired from all the running I've done, first from Manticore, then from Logan, now from my own emotions. I feel sleep screaming at me from behind my eyelids as they droop and strain to remain open. The hallway is cold but I remain here fearing that outside will be colder. I drop my head on my knees as my brain gradually shuts off. I'm here at Logan's, I may not be inside but I'm still here. So, for now, I'm safe.

__

Logan is sitting is a corner of a dark room. It is pitch black. He's crying and repeating over and over, "Max, I'm so sorry max. I never meant to hurt you." We see that Max is standing in the opposite corner, she stands there watching him as he mourns over their relationship. 

"Logan?" Her voice is soft, pleading almost. The room lights up, it's not the harsh light of a bathroom but rather a soft candlelit feeling. He looks up, his eyes are shining with tears and his brow furrowed with confusion. He stands up and looks at her. 

"I thought you were gone forever," his tone is serious, "I thought you hate me." Her eyes drop to the floor. 

"Logan, I'm sorry I said that. I could never hate you. I just. Felt so...so... hurt. Logan, I love you, maybe even more so now than ever before." 

"Max, you're here. That's all that matters." He closed off the remaining feet in between them and gathered her in his arms. She pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes.

"What's going to happen? I love you so much but now... how is this going to work?" A smile tugged on his lips as he remembered a pre-pulse movie. He could steal the line and she wouldn't have the slightest clue. He wiped the smile from his face and enveloped her hands in his.

"When two people love each other, like really, really love each other, but they just cant seem to get it together, when is enough, enough? When do they call it quits?" Max shot him a questioning look but thought about it anyways.

"Logan, we hurt each other, a lot. And I don't know how to fix it. I mean I threw you against a wall! I choked you! I told you I hated you! I --" Her frantic words were silenced as he gently put a finger to her soft lips. She looked baffled and he was enjoying every minute of it. 

"Never, Max. Never." He could see the realization that dawned on her face and began the slow descent to kiss her. The look flashed onto her face when his was a mere centimeter from her. Logan closed his eyes, not wanting to watch her go, when he opened them the room was dark once more and she was gone.

Third person

Max woke up shaking. Like usual she hadn't wanted to leave dream Logan but had to. She looked down at her trembling hand. "Not now, please, I don't have any meds." Her voice was muffled as the seizures began to rack her body. 

As the lights turned off in his dream he woke up. If only being with Max could be as easy as it was in the dream. She hated him now; he had to stop thinking of her. He got out of bed and briskly walked to the door of his bedroom (ahh, MW in boxers... ahh). First he walked to the bathroom and splashed his face with water. "I wonder why I didn't sleep longer. Those pills shoulda kept me under for at least another hour" He spoke to his reflection in the mirror as if it would respond. He walked to his computer and switched all the parts on. As he waited for it to boot up he walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. 

Suddenly he heard a noise. At first he couldn't figure out what it was or what it was coming from so he just dismissed it but it persisted. Then he distinguished it as a shuffling outside of his door. Cautiously he walked to it and flung it open, ready for attack. 

He passed a frantic eye throughout the dark hallway. His heart stopped at what he saw lying there in a cold corner. Max was there in the same clothes that he had see her in, a camisole tank top and a pair of camouflage pants. Her body was shaking wildly and her eyes were jammed shut with pain. He quickly rushed to her. And placed a hand on her forehead, it was warm, too warm. Gently he picked her body up and carried her into his apartment.

As he set the convulsing Max onto his couch her eyes fluttered open. "Logan--" Her voice was stressed and it seemed hard for her to talk. "I didn't," She lets out a small groan of pain as another wave passed through her, "I don't hate--" The tremors suddenly intensify and Logan can't just sit there and watch her anymore. He runs into the bathroom grabbing the tryptophan, liquid and pills. When he returns to Max there are tears in her eyes as she stares blankly at the wall. He somehow manages to slip the pills down her throat and hesitantly he stabs her arms with the needle. He watches as the yellow liquid drains into her arm. He knows that the tryptophan will help, and that by using the needle it'll take affect quicker but to see the needle jabbed half way into her arm pained him to no extent. 

Endnote: Sydney: well, so? how'd ya like it?

Audience: boooooo!!!!!

Sydney: all right! so how do i fix it then?!?! huh? huh? see! i can't! so ha! 

Mom: Sydney, if you don't come up here to clean I will go down there and drag u by your hair!

Sydney: kaaaaaaayyyyyy

Sorry Im back now...

So! ANWAYS! I really need some feedback for this story! I'm getting like none!


	9. Because she's 'somebody's angel'

Authors Note: Well here's chapter 9. I got 6 reviews last chapter... this time I'll ask for seven....It took me like the whole day to finish this so i'll be doing homework until one oclock...geez...all in the name of writing....it's ok this was funner anyways...I'm sorry for all grammer messups and typos....also i think i switch tenses alot when i'm not supposed to...oh well....its all supposed to be present except third person POVs....I think it's all basically ended now....only a few chapters left.... I think I'll go up till 12....But it depends....The point of this chapter was to show that they ARE going to be together...forever...no matter how those fucking show writeers have them apart....im j/k i love you writers! just... PLEASE... kill asha! and rafer! (this all refers to spoilers) have dun readng and review!

Chapter Nine - Logan's POV

I watch as her chest rises and falls as she breathes. Thank god she's breathing though. For four days now I've sat here at her bedside. Every so often the seizures reclaim her body, and the bed would shakes with her tremors. She never sleeps; she just lies there in so much pain she can barely talk, barely open her eyes. She hasn't said one word but just gasps and moans with ache.

Over the four days I've slept about four hours. It was the most terrible sleep I have ever gotten. I would nod off; not wanting to leave Max alone, but then when I woke up I wouldn't be the least bit refreshed. The dreams were gone. Now it was all just a big, black room. In my dreams I just sat there in the darkness mourning my poor injured Max.

I look at the clock. It reads, 3:24 AM. 

Max's POV

I look to the chair next to me where Logan should be, he's sleeping. I don't know how long it's been since I kicked Logan's ass but the bruises are almost gone and the only thing remaining of his scar is a little scab. 

The pain has gone away, I have never had a seizure that badly. It felt like it lasted like days, months even. I don't remember what happened after I started to seize other than being in Logan's arm. Everything else was a blur. I can't remember sleeping because my dream Logan was never been there to soothe my pain. But I don't remember being awake because then the real Logan would be there. I look up at his sleeping form next to my bed before I, too need some rest.

__

This dream starts out so much like the last. Logan is in the corner of a dark room. He sobs over and over again how he needs Max. Max is suddenly there and she approaches the awe-struck Logan. Lights are lit and the room shines with an enchanting light. "I need to know, Max." He looks at her imploringly. "Are you..." Max walks forward wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"I'm here forever, Logan." She whispers into his chest, moving even closer to him. Lovingly he puts his arms around her waist and they stand there rocking back and forth to the music only they can hear. Logan pushes max away only just far enough so he can look into her eyes. 

"This will work." 

"We'll make it." Her voice is slightly shaky but is serious.

"I never meant to hurt you, Max" His voice takes on an apologetic tone and he remorsefully looks into her eyes.

"Logan, I hurt you more than you ever hurt me. I'm sorry. I love you so much. But I still hurt you and I'm sorry. I just..." The tears she's been holding back take over and she begins to cry. He encircles her further in his arms and once more they stand there listening to the other's breath and heart beat. Soon, they are the same. Max lightly moves her hands from around his shoulders to meet his behind her back. She brings them to their side and looks him deep in the eye. "I regret walking out on you more than anything I have ever done in my life." Her voice is scared and pleasing for acceptance. 

A small smile tugs at his face and he gives her hands a reassuring squeeze. "Max, baby, I could never not forgive you. I know you didn't mean it. When you hit me I know it was just reaction and it's ok." Her eyes brimmed with tears and she began to close the distance in between them. They lean their foreheads against each other and their noses slightly touch. They are standing with arms by their sides, holding hands. "I just wish it wasn't just a dream."

"Then let's make it not." She is sure and confident this time.

"Forever eyes. Dark. Somebody's angel." He mumbles, quoting his poem.

"You're angel, Eyes only. Mr. Eye's Dark angel. I am, and always be yours." 

"Will it all be the same? When we wake up, when we're back in the real world?" 

"Of course it will baby, of course" And with that they both close their eyes at the same time. They are gone.

End note: Well, howd ya like it? too mushy? not mushy enough? hmm.... I think I should have had them kiss.... did you all notice that in all the dreams they NEVER kiss...oh and the chapter names make like a sentence or two.... dont forget....be responsible and review! I'm serious too...if i dont get good reviews i will kill off the story....and for all u non-reviewing writers.....you SUCK!


	10. My angel

__

AN: OK please of please oh pretty pretty please review....N_BGirl: I'm sorry fer stealing your title I didn't know it was yours....alright everyone sorry I keep changing the names....I will stop now...really I will....its almost doen only 3 more chapters left....

__

Chapter 10 - third person

As sleep slips away from Logan and Max their gaze is automatically on each other. They say nothing and just stare at each other. Their eyes, searching through the other's, trying to find a coherent emotion. First there's confusion, then inquisition, followed by love. Max's love for Logan, Logan's love for Max. The way they love drowning in the depths of each other's eyes once more. 

Logan was first to break the silence, "I had a dream and--"

"You were there." Max whispered completing his sentence. Logan nodded skeptically. _How does she know? _He thought to himself. "Is it all--"

"The same?" He responded this time finishing for her. Without breaking their stare he gets up gingerly from the chair only to deposit himself onto the bed. "Max, I've missed you so much." He emphasizes this with a furrow of his brow and a plead in his eye. 

Max's POV

I restrain myself from just leaping into his arms and staying there forever. I keep my face as even as possible. It's hard when I'm being inundated by emotion. When I'm flooded with love. I take a deep breath and begin, "Logan, I've missed you too and I love you. I love you so much. I love you more than I thought I could ever love a person." I'm scared of his response to this. I know he loves me and I know that he knows that I love him but... Does he know that without him I would die? Does he know that he's the reason I get up every morning? Does he know that I love his smile, and his eyes, and the sound of his voice, and his laugh, and his hair, and his smell? Does he know that he could never do anything to make me not love him?

"I love you too, Max" His reply is simple but it's exactly what I wanted to hear. I can't hold back any longer and I pull him to me. I feel his strong chest against my face and his hands tangled in my hair. I feel as he heaves in deep breaths and hold me even closer. I cry into his rough sweater as I feel his shoulders shudder with sobs. We are back together. It's all the same.

Logan's POV

I cry with happiness as look down at Max in my arms. She's here once again and she loves me. I observe the weeping woman in my arms, face pressed against my heart. She is beautiful. Not just on the outside, not just on the inside but beautiful from the inside out. It comes from within and enhances her every feature. I don't want to break this spell; I don't want to interrupt this moment. But I have to know. I have to make sure. I gently back away from her and slowly tilt my head. I'm prepared for her to get "the look" and suddenly disappear from my bed. She doesn't, she stays right there and kisses me. She kisses me back. She isn't a dream. "You aren't a dream" I whisper to her. "Because --"

"Because I couldn't kiss Dream Logan" she finishes my sentence, again. It seems natural but the context of her speech alarms me. How could she have known? 

"How did you -- It was my -- you weren't -- I never --" I stammer stupidly. I am finally graced with one of her smiles as she hears me, lost for words. 

"They were my dreams too. I don't know how and I don't know why. But it was me there. And you..." I suddenly understand what she's trying to say and my smile matches hers. Once more we surrender to sitting in silence. We are content to just sit here with each other. Just sitting here holding each other. 

I suddenly feel myself stifling a yawn. I haven't slept in days but I don't want to leave Max, not for one second. She looks up at me with those her deep, brown eyes. She felt my yawn. I thought I stopped her from noticing but I forgot that she's on my chest, monitoring my breathing. But its still something only Max would have picked up on. "You're tired. I should let you get some sleep," her voice says softly into his shoulder. I quickly shake my head no. "Look at you. You're tired. It's ok; I'll be here when u wake up." This time her voice is slightly teasing but I know that underneath she's telling me the honest-to-god truth. 

"No, baby, because this, this right here, you and me sitting here. It's better than any dream I could ever have." I watch as her eyes momentarily fill with tears of love. Quickly though she breaks out in a smile. I feel as her arm scoots behind me and forcefully pulls me down. She falls back with me and we are lying there, arms around each other and she simply retorts, "well, you're sleeping anyways!" She ruffles my hair playfully and pulls the blanket over our bodies. 

Endnote: wasn't that cute? i thought it was cute....whats ur fav. part so far? I like when she kicks his ass....


	11. A Dark Angel

Chapter 11 - Max's POV

I can't help but laugh at the look on his face. Poor Logan, he's so tired and he keeps fighting sleep. Our faces are even on the pillow and his eyes are barely open. Whenever he talks it's slurred or just pure babble. His usual scruffy beard is longer than usual. I glide my hand along it, feeling its texture. He opens his eyes partially at my gesture and smiles. "Oh, Max." It is hard to decipher what he is saying but I know his heart, and I know what he's thinking. "You're so;" I giggle girlishly at his big yawn and wait for him to continue. "So, beautiful." He finally manages to choke out. I haven't forgotten the pain I felt earlier, or the way I hurt him but I have gotten over it and I only hope he has too. Maybe if I pretend to sleep he will think of joining me.

I begin to yawn and stretch making sure he notices. "I'm sleepy," I tell him in my best whiny voice. "I wanna go to thleep." I give myself a slight lisp as I pout like a child. He nods his head slowly to show me that he understands. I gradually begin to close my eyes and slow my breathing. I give him all the signs that I'm sleeping and wait for him to react. He pauses a moment and then snuggles closer to me. His arms tighten around my waist, his face gently rests on my chest and I feel him fall asleep. 

I stare down at sleeping Logan, contemplating what he is dreaming about. He looks so happy but then, at the same time, he looks scared and lonely. I touch his sleeping face hoping to get a reaction out of him. He doesn't respond. In the last ten minutes I have changed our sleeping position. Now my face rests on his chest, his arms are still wrapped around me but now my arms enclose him too. As I listen to him breathing I feel sleep catching up to me. I haven't slept well in a week almost. Maybe I will join him; I will join him in his dreams. Or are they mine too?

__

"Max? Max?!" Logan is standing, not in a room but rather a kitchen, his kitchen. He sets the table and walks around almost happy. He keeps calling her, sure that she will have to come sometime. Just as he leans down to light a candle and as the light from the flame jumps up Max walks out from behind the doorframe. Logan lets out a sigh of relief and they walk towards each other. "I missed you," Logan says. She rolls her eyes and walks past him.

"You saw me ten minutes ago you dolt." Max says playfully to him as she picks up a fork and toys with it, her back is to him. He walks behind her and slips his arms around her small body. 

"One second is too long to be away from you, my love." She leans back against his strong frame and tilts her chin upward to see him. Max smiles and turns in his arms. 

"Far too long," she responds as she begins to tiptoe to kiss him. Just as her lips are close enough he slips a finger between them and softly puts it to her lips. 

"Not now, not yet. I'm sleepy, let me rest. Lets just dream for now..." She pouts at him but backs away. He quickly yanks her back and grins devilishly. "We can do all that later." She still pouts and walks away. "Oh, come on now, Max. Don't be mad, babe." She turns around sharply to face him. 

"Do I look like some talking, pre pulse pig to you?" Her voice is challenging but her facial expression is even. He is surprised not only by her reaction but also by her reference to Babe, The Movie. 

"Well -- I -- Max... -- I didn't mean it like that I Just--" She smiles at him wickedly as she watches him try to apologize. As he realizes her little trick he too smiles. Her arms quickly drape around his neck and she leans her head against his strong, muscular chest.

"We're okay for now, here I mean. No rush; we have all the time in the world." Max says quietly. He breathes in the scent of her and rests his head on top of hers. 

As their bodies rock back and forth in their own natural rhythm their breathing falls in sync, their hearts beat the same. Once again they are one. 

After hours of just standing there, holding each other and whispering sweet nothings, Max decides to break the silence. "Logan, this is fun but maybe we should handle things out in the real world?" Logan lets out an exasperated sigh as he sees the look in her eyes and then watches as her image disappears from in front of him. 

He lets out a shaky sigh as the room dims then turns dark. "It's not always easier out there." Logan says to the blackness just as his image fades away also.

Logan's POV

As I open my eyes I see Max's body looming over me. She's holding something above me but I can't make it out. My vision is blurred from sleep plus I don't have my glasses on. "Wakie, wakie, loogie." As I turn and groan I feel water pouring onto my face and body. I quickly jump up, surprised at the coldness and sharply face the laughing Max. 

"That wasn't nice!" Is all I can choke out as I wipe my face free of water. I put my glasses back on to find her pouting at me with such cuteness that my heart melts. 

"You had to wake up. You just had to" Her voice is childish enough to make me laugh. Note to self: In manticore Max learned how to whine...

"uhmmm...."I fall in love all over again as she smiles. Her beauty never ceases to amaze me. To think that I was without her for so long, too long. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Max. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Logan, I already have. The bigger question though is, can you forgive me?" She raises a finger to my lips and shushes my protest. She continues, "I hurt you with the intention of doing just so. That in itself is enough to never see forgiveness." Her eyes plead with me and I can see how hurt she was when she thought I could never forgive her. Words don't seem enough for me at the moment so I just smile at her and kiss her gently on the lips.

"My dear, I forgive you with all of my heart." As we close in for another kiss her growling stomach interrupts us. It's then that I remember that she hasn't eaten in at least a week. "Max, when's the last time you ate?"

"Four days ago." She states matter-of-factly. I can tell that she's lying though so I flash her a look and she caves. "Ok, so maybe six or seven." I raise my eyebrows at her. "All right already! About eight days!" She throws her arms up exasperated and walks out of the room towards the kitchen. 


	12. But she's mine

Chapter 12 - Max's POV

The nerve of him! Ruining a great moment like that! He acts like I need to ALWAYS eat! Oh well, I love the nerdy little bed head. As I saunter down the hall I suddenly notice how I'm still wearing the exact same thing that I escaped Manticore with. I automatically feel dirty as hell and cringe at the thought of how long ago it was that I showered. I hear Logan walk up behind me and stop. I swear, sometimes he forgets that he just can't surprise me like that. As he begins to wrap his arms around me I withdraw. I need a shower. BAD. 

"Look Logan, As much as I'd love to get all cuddlely and shit with you I'm dirty. Mother fucking dirty. And well, I need a shower. I gag at the thought of hugging someone as dirty as I am right now, let alone kissing. I don't see how you do it." He chuckles deeply. God, I love hearing him laugh. 

As I quickly strip myself of my nasty ass clothes Logan knocks on the other side of the door. "Max? I've got some clothes for you. I guess you left them here a while ago." Yeah, I bet. _I guess?_ I can tell just by the tone of his voice that he can name me off the day I left them, why I did and how many times he's stared at them since I've left. I quickly open the door and inch, dart my hand out, snatch the clothes from him, and slam the door in his face. Once again, he forgets my super hearing as he scoffs at me. I bet he's rolling his eyes too. Although the thought of a shower with Logan is nice I just can't. I'm too gross. I may not have been too engrossed in the girly arts I still needed my daily shower before. 

I sigh as the warm water beats down on my shoulders and back. It's been too long, way too long. As I gingerly scrub my body with his soap I find myself humming an unfamiliar tune. I know it yet I have absolutely no idea what it is. Hmm, odd.

When I climb out of the shower and step in front of the mirror it finally hits me how much weight I really lost. Gees, I need to eat; almost as badly as I needed to shower. I'm still humming the same song. I know it's a song not just some odd note in my head. Maybe it's a pre-pulse song. Maybe Logan'll know what it is. 

As I step out of the hallway bathroom all thoughts of food go dashing away. He's standing here at the doorway just waiting, waiting for me. His gaze is intense and I find myself quickly drowning in the blue depths of his eyes. The tune I was humming is caught in my throat and I find myself searching for air as I fall in love with him all over again. 

"Can I have my hug now?" I can't help but to burst out laughing. He is so adorable, so sweet. He's just so... so mine. I've never felt this way about anyone, and it's never been this intense with Logan as it is now. He's only asking for a simple hug, not marriage, not eternal commitment, not even sex. But it's still so extreme for me. Before I thought that these thoughts scared me but now they're welcome and make me happy. I love Logan and I love loving him. 

I smile impishly at him and shake my head no. He frowns at me as I brush past him and walk away. I'm surprised when I feel him grab my arm and pull me to him. "Max." He is serious and I become sort of uneasy.

"Yeah?" I arch my eyebrow at his curiously. 


	13. Forever ever

AUTHORS NOTE: yea... WAY too long to finish this... but heres my 5 minute ending... sorry... its sucks i know... but hey! just think of it this way.... at least its done! ha ha lol ok read and review PLEASE

Chapter 13 - Logan's POV

I sigh deeply, inhaling her scent. God, I could live like this forever.

"This is going to last right? I mean... You won't leave me ever again, will you? If you run ill go with you. When we were apart it was the hardest thing i have ever gone through and I need to know that you'll stay here with me or let me go with you..."

"Always and forever, Logan. I'll never never leave you and nothing could drag me away. Me and you, we're a team now." She flashed me her thousand watt smile and continued, "I love you, Logan Cale." She averted her eyes after she finished and compulsively bit her lip. 

I gently tilted her head up to look me in the eye. "Max Guerva, I love you too." With that I scoop her into my arms and we stand there in the most meaningful embrace ever. "Forever ever Max. Forever ever."

Authors note: and the lived happily ever after..........Yea... thats the end.... it sucked.... ya.... 


	14. *Better Ending* FOrever

WEll everyone. You can Thank Mel for me rewriting this ending.. ANd i can only hope it's better than my other one. So if ya think so... an dya review... who knows...maybe ill make a sequel. 

Chapter 13 

Logan's POV

My smile widens and I pull her into my arms. This is what I've been waiting for all along, to have the girl of my dreams, here in my arms. As I tighten my grip around her waist I feel her smiling against my shoulder.

"What part of no do u know understand?" She pushes away just enough to look me in the eye and my arms stay wrapped around her. 

"The Concept?" She rolls her eyes and shakes her head in annoyance. "Or is it that I couldn't resist..." This time she smiles again and rests her head against my chest. 

"Logan... I missed you so much..." Max admits with a small sigh. 

It's then that I know it has to be said. Outside of our personal dream world it needs to be stated. SO, I look down into the chocolate depths of her eyes. "I love you Max." I say it with a serious tone and I watch her face lose some of it's light. My heart drops and I loosen my grip on her, afraid that I've finally run her off. 

The image of her screaming how much she hates me returns and I step away slightly. This is it, the moment of truth. She breathes in deeply. Her eyes are withdrawn and I'm afraid that she's afraid. I take one more step back and am ready to give up when she finally looks me in the eye. 

"I-- I--" She stammers, I'm at a loss for words. I have no clue what's going to happen now. 

Suddenly I'm drawn into her arms and she's crying into my shirt. "Max?" I ask slightly concerned, slightly scared. But most of all I'm annoyed. She thinks she can brush it off, just like that? Create a distraction and the disaster is avoided? I open my mouth to voice my thoughts when she lets go. 

"I love you, too." She whispers and once more we pull each other into an embrace. 

Everything feels right. This is how is should be. Forever.


End file.
